Dino Thunder: A New Beginning
by QueenKordeilia
Summary: 11 years after MMPR, Kimberly Hart is a successful singer living in Reefside. What happens when she gets herself involved with Conner and Ethan, two mischevious teenagers who don't know what's good for them? Dino Thunder: A New Beginning. Eventual Tommy/Kimberly Request for AquitarStar.
1. Day of the Dino Part 1

**A/N: So, this is a request for AquitarStar, I hope you like it! And anyone else who decides they want to read this. The entire idea is AquitarStar's not mine, I only named Michael McKnight.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers otherwise Kira and Trent would've sooooo gotten together and attended prom together.**

* * *

There were some days when she wished she hadn't changed her life. She wished she could be a ranger again, perhaps a different colour this time, and save the world. Most of all, she wished she hadn't left him, depriving herself of a love life. Of course, Kimberly Ann Hart had dated other people afterwards, but none of them were Tommy Oliver. She sighed as she realised it had been almost a decade since she had last seen him – she was 27 now.

After Kim had won medals in various gymnastic contests, including the Olympics and the Pan Global Games, she retired and pursued a career in singing. It was going well for her and she was quite well known back in Seattle. Unfortunately, her own family and 'friends' got a bit crazy over her fame, using it for their own publicity, so she decided to move somewhere else and start anew. And that's how she ended up trekking – no, running – through the woods, in Reefside, on a Wednesday afternoon.

Kimberly stopped for a bit just to catch her breath. She had no idea what possessed her to run through the flipping woods for exercise. It was like something, an invisible force, was drawing her there. Fate. Some would even call it _destiny_. She had a familiar feeling but told herself not to get her hopes up; those days were long gone.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw two figures, dressed in red and blue, walking past. They looked like teens. There was only one explanation for why a duo of teenagers would be strolling through the secluded woods in the afternoon, when they could be partying or hanging out with their friends... They were up to something. She knew it wasn't right to get involved in other people's business, especially two teenage boys, but she couldn't help herself; curiosity got the better of her. Kim jogged over to the two wanderers and as she got closer, she could make out some of their conversation.

"Dude, you know this isn't computer club right?" the boy in red asked mockingly.

"Oh," the other, shorter boy guffawed. "I guess you're too big and bad to surf the web!" At first Kimberly thought the pair were friends, but now she wasn't so sure... "What do you do in your spare time?"

"Me? I go out with girls. You know, they're the ones at school that smell really good, with the long hair and the make up."

"Oh, it's like that, is it?" The boy in blue halted in his tracks, facing his seemingly obnoxious companion, who did the same.

"Yeah, it's like that," the taller boy replied through gritted teeth, looming over the other teenager. That was all Kim needed to hear. She had to interfere now, before somebody got hurt, most likely the shorter one.

"Hey!" she called. The boys instantly stopped glaring at each other and turned to face her. They didn't say anything as she sprinted over to them. "What are you two boys doing out here? It's not exactly the safest place to be."

"Hey babe, we aren't kids, we can look after ourselves," the one in red started, before glancing at his accompanying trouble maker. "Well, at least I can."

"Hey! I'm tougher than you think!" the boy in blue protested as his 'frenemy' snorted. "Anyway, I'm Ethan," he introduced himself to the beautiful young woman in front of him. He held out his hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you Ethan, I'm Kimberly, call me Kim," she returned the favour, taking his hand and shaking it. The she turned on the other boy. "I'm flattered, but don't call me babe. You're too young for me."

"Oh come one. 20, 21?" he guessed. "25 tops. By the way, I'm Conner."

"I won't tell you my age, as you should never ask a woman that... But I will shake your hand," she teased, holding her hand out.

"Yippee," Conner said sarcastically, but shook Kim's hand nonetheless. The three of them continued walking together.

"So, what brings you two kids here?" she inquired.

"Kids?" Ethan and Conner asked simultaneously.

"Sorry. I meant men," she cooed. Ethan wasn't offended by her treating them like children; in fact, he was already beginning to like her. She was like an older sister type of woman. However, Conner didn't share the same opinion - he had a feeling Kim wasn't your average young woman.

"Funny," he commented. Kimberly noticed the tone of dislike in his voice but shrugged it off.

"Our teacher, who happens to be this dude's father, sent us here to find historical artefacts while he checks out a museum," Ethan responded to Kim's earlier question.

"He said that if we found something he'd let us off detention for the rest of the week," Conner added. "But I shouldn't be here anyway. I'm his son; he should let me off anyway not bribe me like this."

"Ah... I knew you two were trouble," Kimberly stated.

"Funny, I was just about to-" Conner began to say but Ethan interrupted him.

"Hey Kim, did you know that there are holes around here?"

"Really?" Kim questioned with interest. This time Conner cut the other boy off.

"Whatever," he grumbled, walking ahead whilst Kim stayed in step with Ethan.

"Hey, all I'm trying to do is give you the heads up - stuff happens out here. Just don't come crying to me when you fall into a giant sink hole," Ethan called after Conner who ignored him. Suddenly, the Earth swallowed them all up - Conner first, followed by Ethan and Kim.

* * *

The trio got up off the ground and straightened out their clothes, brushing off all the dust. Ethan rubbed his arm and Kim coughed a bit violently. Conner, being a leader type of guy, was quick to take charge.

"Alright," he started, staring up at the hole they had fallen through. "You two stay here where it's safe. I'll climb up and come back with help."

"No need for that son," a voice familiar to the boys reprimanded. "The help is already here." They looked straight ahead to see a middle aged man standing there in front of them.

"Dr McKnight?" Ethan squeaked.

"Dad? I don't get it, what are you doing here. Weren't you checking out that museum?" Conner rambled.

"Calm down. I'll explain everything. But first, who's this lovely lady here with you?" Dr McKnight, a.k.a Michael, asked. Kimberly stepped forward shyly.

"Kimberly Hart," she answered, sharing a handshake with him. "Please call me Kim."

"Michael McKnight. It's great to finally meet the Original Pink Ranger," Michael replied, stunning the other three.

"How- how could you possibly know that?" Kim stuttered.

"There's time for that later. We have more pressing issues to deal with right now," he declared. "Follow me." And without further adieu, Michael led them through to a secret base.

"Wow, I could do a crazy music video here..." Kimberly observed.

"Must be like the mother ship for you dude," Conner mocked Ethan, patting his arm.

"Normally, I'd be insulted. But when you're right, you're right," Ethan conceded as he and Conner made their way over to a rock platform, with three coloured gems resting on it. Being the absent minded boy he was, Conner picked the red one up without considering the consequences.

"Conner!" Michael chided.

"What?" Conner asked as the gem glowed a bright red.

"Wow, you are really taking this dumb jock thing to a whole new level," Ethan joked. Conner glared at him whilst Kim already knew what was happening. It was the dawn of a new Power Ranger team.

"Well, there's no turning back for you now," Michael sighed, shaking his head at his son. "Ethan, Kimberly, there's a door, an easy way out of here. You can turn back now and forget everything."

Ethan listened intently, itching with curiosity. Conner, for once, was interested in something his father had to say. But Kim wasn't listening, having already made her mind up. She was not going to turn this opportunity down to become a Power Ranger again. No way.

"Or, you can continue down this path and join Conner. As Power Rangers," Michael finished. Ethan started to shriek in excitement, Conner's jaw dropped open and Kim put on a look of determination.

"I've done it once, I'll do it again," Kim vowed boldly. It was a new beginning.

"I'm definitely in. This is going to be so cool!" Ethan exclaimed. Everyone looked to Conner.

"Do I have a choice?" His father shook his head. "Then I'm in. There's no way the geek and the babe are going to have all the fun!"

"Boys, this is going to be serious. You'll have to really commit. Conner, the gem has probably bonded with you already, so all I can do is hope you'll stick with it," Michael said. Conner scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You make it sound like I'm getting married," he muttered.

"Now I can't imagine that... you never keep a girl around long enough to make that kind of commitment," his father countered. Ethan snickered. Dr McKnight turned on him. "Are you sure you can handle the responsibility? After all, you're a troublemaker like my son."

"He's nothing like me!" Conner complained.

"Of course I can, Dr McKnight," Ethan replied, completely ignoring Conner's childish whining and throwing him a cheeky smirk instead.

"Kimberly, I trust you'll make a great contribution to the team, having already been a ranger." Kim merely nodded and grinned. "Excellent. Then it's settled. Now, I haven't exactly checked the museum out yet, so if you don't mind, I'd like you three to come with me."

"Of course," Kim replied.

"Sure," Ethan chirped.

"Yeah, yeah," Conner agreed, still holding the red gem.

"Right, almost forgot. Kimberly, Ethan, take your Dino gems," Michael ordered.

"Dino gems?" Conner repeated, as his two newly acquired teammates grabbed their gems. Then he suddenly jerked back, as if some sort of force had knocked all the air out of him. He blinked rapidly a few times. "I... I just saw a... T-rex!"

"Cool!" Ethan said, referring to both Conner's statement and his own blue, glowing Dino gem.

"Ah, that means you've bonded with your Dino gem."

"You never mentioned anything about dinosaurs – hey wait! You mean I could've turned back all this time but you didn't let me?" he spluttered.

"I didn't know how long it would take for the bond to form," Michael explained, his hands raised in surrender. Conner groaned. "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" the three repeated, Kimberly's voice being the loudest and most enthusiastic. The trio followed Michael out through a secret exit.

* * *

**A/N: So... WDYT? I have a little confession to make... I have never watched MMPR, Zeo or Turbo. So I hope my characterization of Kimberly is accurate because all I have is powerrangerswiki. And Kira fans, please don't kill me, if it was up to me I'd totally have her in the story :) There's a poll on my profile on whether I should bring her into the story or not. If you want her really badly, I might be able to talk AquitarStar into it.**


	2. Day of the Dino Part 2

**A/N: So... AquitarStar allowed me to put Kira in there :) Now the question is, do you want her as a ranger or just a helper/minor character. I know what I want... :)**

* * *

"Think of this as your first assignment," Michael started, as they ran through the woods. "Protect me..." As if on cue, a bunch of black dinosaur-like creatures appeared out of the blue. Literally. "From them."

Kim got into the fight straight away, throwing punches and kicks at every chance she got. After she dispatched a few of the enemies, she jumped over a ditch like the others did. Unfortunately, more of the disgusting creatures appeared and grabbed her. Before her teammates had the chance to help her up, she did what anyone would do. She screamed. But this wasn't any scream. No, this was a scream that deafened everyone and threw the enemies off her in an instant. Even though Kim was familiar with supernatural powers, she was just as shocked as the teens.

"Help her up," Michael ordered. Ethan and Conner immediately pulled Kim to her feet.

"What was that?" the former asked in astonishment.

"Some sort of power?" the latter questioned.

"You've bonded with your gem. That's your own special power: you have the Ptera scream," Michael stated. Kim grinned instantly when she realised what that meant. She'd have the Pterodactyl zord again! She was going to ask for confirmation when-

"Watch out!" Conner yelled to the top of his lungs, as more creatures approached them.

"What are those anyway?" Ethan shrieked before darting off like his companions.

"Tyrannodrones! They're-" Michael began to explain but paused to duck an attack. "Dinosauric humanoids..." He cut himself off before he accidently revealed a secret. Conner sped around and protected his father while having fun too. It didn't help his overgrown ego.

Finally, Ethan's gem glowed bright blue and showed him a Triceratops. He braced himself for pain but found that his superhuman power was impenetrable skin. His confidence boosted dramatically and as a result, he took down the group of tyrannodrones without breaking a sweat.

Michael grinned with pride when they all met up at the clearing. They all regained their breath before hopping into his truck and driving off.

* * *

"Well done, you've passed," Michael announced.

"How come after living with you for sixteen years, I never knew that you were involved in all of this?" Conner asked from the front passenger seat.

"Simple; I wanted to keep you safe," his father replied swiftly, without giving it any thought.

"Didn't know you cared..." Conner stated.

"Sorry to interrupt but... when do we get to do it again?!" Ethan exclaimed. Kim laughed from her seat, behind Conner.

"Don't worry, more tyrannodrones will pop up soon enough..." Michael responded. As the boys were asking questions, Kim decided to ask her own, itching one.

"Michael... does this mean I get the pterodactyl zord again?"

"Indeed you do." Conner furrowed his brow.

"What is a zord?" he inquired, truly and utterly confused.

"Oooooh. Are they robots?"

"Of a sort," Michael answered, stopping his truck. The others looked up in surprise – they had so many questions whizzing around in their minds that they hadn't realised they reached their destination. "We're here."

"Woah, check out the T-rex!" Ethan exclaimed. Everyone got out off the truck and approached the door, except Ethan, who marvelled at the statue.

"Look at that nerd," Conner scoffed.

"Aww, leave him alone," Kim cooed. "He's cute." Conner scrunched his face up in disgust and Michael rolled his eyes at his son's antics.

"That's strange," he commented as he evaluated the closed sign and chains in front of the door. Conner stared at his dad, clearly bored and Kim turned around to see Ethan walking towards them. Then it all happened so fast: the statue twitched, Kim's heart started racing, she screamed and Ethan spun around, only to be knocked down by the not so still statue's tail.

"To the truck!" Michael yelled much like Conner did in the woods. He jumped into the truck whilst Kim and Conner dragged Ethan along. As they got in, Michael began to lose it, fumbling with the key and sticking it in and out of the keyhole a million times.

"Come on Michael!" he shouted at himself.

"Michael!" Kim screeched, as she struggled to get Ethan's seatbelt on.

Finally, Michael got the engine on and reversed the car, coming dangerously close to the T-rex. Kim froze because she could feel its breath tickling her neck. As they drove away, the dinosaur chased after them, hot on the truck's tyres.

"This is so going on my blooooooooooggggg!" Ethan cried, despite being bruised and in pain. If Conner could've throttled him then and there, he would have.

The madness eventually ended when they passed under an archway, and the dinosaur hit its head.

"Finally," Conner breathed.

"Wow, that T-rex is even dumber than you," Ethan teased. Michael leaped off his truck and ran towards the dinosaur. The sight shocked him.

"It's a machine..." he stated. "Right that's it. I'm taking you boys back to school."

* * *

Ethan and Conner exchanged annoyed looks as Michael forced them to get off the truck. Kim gave them warm smiles.

"Behave you two... And Ethan, get those cuts checked out by the school nurse," she ordered in a caring tone. "I'll see you boys later."

"Bye," they droned in union. Michael turned to talk to Kim whilst the boys walked away.

"People can't see us together. It's embarrassing," Conner groaned, running his hands through his hair.

"I hear you. I don't want to be associated with a dumb jock..." Ethan trailed off, leading himself into an argument with Conner.

"Boys," Kim sighed.

"Yes, sometimes I wonder if Conner will ever grow up," Michael confessed.

"Hey... maybe being a ranger is exactly what he needs," Kim said.

"Yeah...I'll take you home Kim," he offered.

As Conner and Ethan bickered, a classmate of theirs, Kira Ford, walked up to them.

"Hey, I should probably warn you two. Cassidy and Devin are stalking you."

"Right, thanks," Ethan said, looking around for the mischievous pair.

"See what you've done now?" Conner muttered to Ethan, but Kira misunderstood.

"Excuse me?" she huffed. Ethan suppressed a laugh.

"Not you babe," Conner told her, which just ticked her off more.

"Babe, did you just call me babe?"

"Chill out."

"No! My name is Kira. K-I-R-A! Maybe you should write it down on your hand so you don't forget!" She was speaking so loud that even Kim and Michael could hear her, from several metres away.

"Who's that?" Kim questioned curiously.

"Kira Ford, one of my Science students, she's in Conner and Ethan's class. Oh what has that boy done now?" Michael grumbled.

"Whatever!" the adults heard Kira yell, before storming off. Michael was about to go and give his son an earful when a bunch of horribly familiar creatures appeared and whisked Kira away.

"KIRA!" the boys called. Kim instantly bolted out of the truck and ran to the spot where Kira disappeared.

"Oh no," she mumbled, as more tyrannodrones emerged and grabbed her...

* * *

**A/N: Yeah so I haven't even actually reached episode two yet. The next chapter will cover that. Anyway, I couldn't decide who to kidnap so I captured them both... What do you think? And answer the question regarding Kira in your reviews please :)))**


	3. Day of the Dino Part 3

**A/N: I'm back. Wow, this episode is taking up more chapters than I expected! And fifteen reviews already? I wasn't expecting that lol no, I thought it'd be _fourteen_! I'll respond to your reviews now:**

**KJ: I agree, pink is not her colour, so no, she won't be pink ranger.**

**leeleelayla5: Okay, so do I. She won't be yellow though, just to clarify.**

**AquitarStar: I'm glad that you're glad ;) After all, this is your storyline and plot.**

**Guest: I might make her a ranger, but not pink, it just doesn't work for her.**

**TrishWayne: Does that mean you only liked the first chapter? Jk. I'm thinking about whether she should be a ranger or not.**

**hewhoreaps: I'm taking everyone's opinion into account and I can see why you'd want her as a minor character. But no Conner/Kira (I HATE THAT) and no Ethan/Kira (they have an 'annoy the crap outta you but I still love you' sibling relationship) KRENT 4EVERRRRR!**

**Jeremy Shane and brankel1: Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

When Kimberly woke up, the first thing she was faced was another tyrannodrone. She groaned and almost rolled her eyes but upon closer inspection she realised that her captor wasn't one of those creatures at all. He just donned black armour that made him look like a tyrannodrone.

"Kimberly Ann Hart," the thick manly voice said. Kim wondered just how much everyone knew about her. Even the bad guys knew her. But she knew it wasn't for her singing, no matter how much she wished the monster would just ask for a signed CD or something.

"What do you want?" she demanded, sliding out of the chair she had previously been lying down on.

"Nothing..." he replied. "Yet."

Suddenly, the doors flung open to reveal Kira, followed by an enraged gothic woman.

"Hey Zeltrax!" she called.

"So Elsa, are you two dating?" Kira enquired. "Or just friends?" The woman in black, 'Elsa' Kim assumed, growled. "Okay, okay, it's private... I get it!"

"Are you okay?" Kim asked the younger girl, running up to her.

"Yeah. Umm, do I know you?" Kira questioned, as they backed away into a corner of the room. "You look familiar..."

"No," Kim answered flatly.

"Do you know about this gem they're after?" Kimberly shook her head, determined not to let her Dino gem fall into their hands. Then it hit her, why hadn't she thought of it earlier? She screamed, throwing the tyrannodrones, Zeltrax and Elsa to the ground.

"Come on!" Kimberly urged, pulling a shocked Kira along with her.

"Get them!" they heard the evil woman yell.

The pair of them ran through the corridor and stopped when they found a green, spiral thing. Kira looked at Kim who nodded at her. She merely touched the spiral and next thing she knew, she landed on Dr McKnight's truck. Kim followed and luckily hit the bonnet next to Kira and not on her. The boys raced off the truck to help them.

"What's going on?" Kira asked, clearly agitated. "Did you get those things to capture me McKnight? Just because I'm not easy like the other girls?!" Conner coughed awkwardly and scratched his head whilst Ethan smirked at his embarrassment.

"Kira," Michael said. Kira instantly focused her attention on him. "Forget what happened."

"You expect me to forget getting kidnapped by jewellery obsessed freaks? Hell no!" the young girl in purple retorted.

"Kira, listen to me. You seriously don't want to get involved in all of this. It's too dangerous..." Kim stated. Kira whipped around violently to face the other female.

"I don't even know you!" she hollered. Kimberly was taken aback, slightly hurt. Kira immediately felt guilty after looking at Kim's facial expression. "I'm sorry. I just want to know what's going on..." Everyone looked at Michael straight away. He sighed. He didn't want to get someone else, especially another student involved but since everybody agreed with Kira he had no choice.

"Okay," he gave in. He gestured them all to get in.

* * *

When they all got to the McKnights' house, they started shooting questions at Michael again.

"What were those things that kidnapped me?" Kira asked. "What are the gems that 'Elsa' was asking me about?"

"How did that monster 'Zeltrax' know my name?" Kim questioned.

"When do we get our costumes?" Conner enquired.

"And the zords?" Ethan chirped. Michael stood there patiently, tapping his foot and rubbing his temples. He took a quick glance at them when it was silent. They were all staring at him expectantly.

"The creatures that kidnapped you are tyrannodrones, dinosauric humanoids that serve as foot soldiers for their masters."

"And you know that because...?" Kira prompted. Michael sighed again and squeezed his eyes.

"I helped create them," he confessed, earning shocked reactions from the teenagers. Kim didn't really care because she knew that someone like Michael would never try to harm anyone. "Someone modified their programming... A few years ago, I was doing research on combining dinosaur DNA with technology. One of my fellow scientists, Anton Mercer-"

"The rich guy who disappeared years ago," Ethan cut in proudly, making Conner roll his eyes.

"Yep, shortly after he went missing, our lab was attacked. I was the only one to survive." Michael looked down, ashamed.

"That's how... that's how mum..." Conner stuttered, his eyes watering up despite his attempts to push them back. Michael nodded before continuing.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Kim offered, placing a warm hand on Michael's shoulder. He smiled appreciatively but there was a hint of guilt in his eyes when he looked at her. He quickly averted his gaze as she moved on to comfort Conner.

"Anyway, I thought all our research was destroyed," he continued.

"And the guy who did this is back?" Kira enquired.

"Yes. He calls himself Mesogog," Michael finished.

"And now he's after the gems..." Kim concluded.

"And the gems?" she asked. Conner (who was still a bit upset), Ethan and Kim pulled their gems out of their pockets and showed her. The poor girl resembled a goldfish. "You had the gem all along?!"

Kim nodded, "I couldn't risk them... or you... finding out I had one."

"Are all your questions answered Kira?" Michael asked.

"Yes," Kira replied quietly.

"Okay, moving on, I'm going to give you three your morphers now. Kira, I suggest you leave now or at least wait at my truck so I can drop you off later."

Surprisingly, his student listened to him and did what he said. Without another word she left the house. Michael pulled out a box and beckoned the trio over to him. However, before he could show them what was inside, a familiar scream was heard nearby.

"Kira," Kim muttered, as they all ran out of the building.

* * *

Kira was just next to the truck, trying to fight the tyrannodrones off but there were too many. Kim spotted Zeltrax who had the same shield and weapons again.

"Look!" she yelled. "It's Zeltrax! He's the one who kidnapped me!" Michael stepped forward confidently.

"Mesogog found a new goon to do his dirty work for him?" he mocked.

"You are not fit to speak my master's name," Zeltrax shot back. "Hand her over peacefully or suffer the consequences." He was pointing directly at Kim.

"Let me go," she told Michael. "It's me they want."

"No," Conner spoke up.

"We're a team," Ethan added.

"We stick together," Kira stated firmly. If they could, they would've looked over at her in astonishment. But everyone was focused on the enemy in front of them.

"Have it your way," the Zeltrax said before running straight for Kim. She and Michael took him on whereas the teens, including Kira, fought the tyrannodrones.

"Cool," Kira observed as she saw the others use their superhuman powers. After they defeated all the tyrannodrones, Michael, Kimberly and the teens ganged up against Zeltrax.

"Make sure you tell your Master, you'll never put your filthy hands on Kimberly again," Michael spat venomously.

"I will inform him the battle is over, but the war has only just begun," Zeltrax countered, before vanishing through an invisiportal.

"How did they do that?" Ethan marvelled in wonder.

"Invisiportal," Michael answered. "Kira, you should stay inside with us this time." Kira nodded and followed him inside with the rest of them.

* * *

The young girl sat down on a chair whilst everyone else crowded around the box again. Michael opened it to reveal three morphers.

"Please, take them," he requested. Kim, Ethan and Conner exchanged looks and grabbed their respective morphers.

"So now what? Do we need some sort of secret password or command?" Ethan asked, examining his morpher.

"All you have to do is say Dino Thunder power up and you'll be transformed," Michael informed them.

"Dino Thunder?" Conner repeated, clearly amused. He eyed Ethan. "What did you come up with that?"

"I kinda like it," Ethan replied truthfully.

"You would," Conner teased, making him roll his eyes. Kim was grinning so hard that she was sure her face was distorted. But she didn't care; she was officially a ranger again!

"Look, I know you two are from different worlds, I get it. But you two are going to have to work together, or this won't be easy and you'll let Kim down," Michael lectured the two immature teens.

"Aww, go easy on them. They just kids," Kim justified, earning glares from the boys and a snicker from Kira, whose presence had been forgotten until now.

"Wait, so these guys are gonna be what exactly?" Kira mused.

"Power Rangers," Michael supplied.

"Power Rangers? They can't be Power Rangers, well Kim can, but not them..."

"Well, they're gonna have to. And you Kira, are going to have to keep this secret. Understood?" Michael asked.

"Yup, but other than that, I don't wanna get involved," she admitted.

"What?!" Ethan shrieked. "You were the one who wanted answers and now you're just walking out?"

"Exactly. And what happened to 'We stick together!'?" Conner scowled.

"Guys stop, she can do what she wants, as long as she keeps our secret," Kim voiced her opinion.

"She's right," Michael agreed. "Come on, I'll drop you guys off at home. It's late and your parents must be worried." Ethan and Kira raced each other to the truck, followed by a chuckling Michael. Kim merely laughed at them, feeling on top of the world.

"You coming Conner?" she asked, as she stood in the doorway. Conner shook his head.

"No, I need to be alone for a while, you know what I mean?" Kim nodded understandingly – Conner was still young and to find out his mother died in an explosion was absolutely unbearable.

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm here," she offered. "And so is your father." She gave him a sad smile, before walking out of the house, leaving Conner to the thoughts that were grating on his mind...

* * *

**A/N: Awww, poor Conner :'( I just had to put that in though you know, I want to pair Michael up with someone else and I didn't want to portray Conner's mother as one of those careless, self absorbed divorced/cheating women. So I killed her off, which most of you might argue is much worse. But it had to be done. I've already written chapter four up but I won't upload it yet.**


	4. Day of the Dino Part 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, on Friday I went to my uncle's house and reunited with my cousins who I haven't seen in like three years. Came back on Saturday because we needed to prepare for another round of guests for Monday. On the night of the return, my motion sickness on trains striked and I puked like 10 times. Sunday I was stuck in bed. Today I didn't go to school cos my cough was real bad and my cousins (not the ones mentioned before, another lot, paternal this time) just left half an hour ago. Tried to do some last minute homework but I failed. So now I'm writing 'My best friend's wedding' and uploading this chapter of this fanfic. True story.**

**AquitarStar: IKR.**

**hewhoreaps: Yeah and thanks... Lol, I though your username was he-whore-aps and then he-who-rapes.**

**Jeremy Shane: Thanks. You know, if you read the summary, you'd know that it says EVENTUAL Tommy/Kim which means there IS Tommy but he's just not here YET.**

**White-Falcon-06: Now that would be a spoiler but thanks :P**

**brankel1: Yeah, I always though there would be a sisterly/maternal side to her ya know, especially if she had teammates who were a lot younger than her.**

**andyg2525: Well, no one has ever guessed that before... That would be a real twist right?**

**BellaVision: Why thank you, I do try ;)**

**KJ: Thanks. Yeah, stories with no pairings are fine but I'm a total sucker for Kira/Trent, they're so cute :) EEEP!**

* * *

The next day, Conner, Ethan and Kira attended school as usual. Their first period happened to be Science with Michael, or as the students called him, Dr McKnight. Conner and Ethan sat far away from each other as they could, so as to avoid creating suspicion amongst their classmates. Kira was about to follow suit, but as soon as she entered the room, she was approached by Cassidy Cornell, the wannabe journalist who had been spying on Ethan and Conner the day before.

"Kira Ford," she started, as she linked her arm with Kira's. "Cassidy Cornell, Reefside news network." Kira pulled away from the blonde girl to face her.

"Cassidy, I know who you are; we're in homeroom together," Kira reprimanded.

"Yeah anyway, what can you tell me about the mysterious goings-on at Reefside? For example, the sudden friendship between you, Conner McKnight and Ethan James," she continued, holding a tape recorder up to record their conversations.

"Look-" Kira began as Ethan and Conner exchanged anxious looks across the classroom. Cassidy cut her off.

"Or better yet, the strange creatures that appeared out of nowhere and just attacked you in broad daylight. What about that huh?"

"Look, I have no idea what you're talking about. But as you can see I'm just fine. But you, you look kind of umm," the girl in purple paused for a bit and leaned in closer. "Pasty!" Cassidy immediately started to freak out.

"Pasty? Are you serious?" Michael strolled into the classroom, closing the door behind him. "I hate fluorescent light!" She instantly pulled out a mirror while Kira smirked and sat down next to Ethan.

"Cassidy," Michael called, gaining said girl's attention. "Unless you're planning on giving a lecture on dinosaurs I suggest you take a seat." Cassidy did so straight away. "Thank you. Okay, who can tell me when it all began?"

All of a sudden, the unexpected happened. The Earth began to shake and the lights went out. Most of the students bounded out of their seats and ran to the window and all they could see was lightning and the dark, black sky.

Devin, Cassidy's cameraman and only 'friend,' ran into the room wearing a huge grin on his face. "Cass, you are not going to believe this!" he exclaimed.

"Let me guess. The sky just went black in the middle of the day?" Cassidy supplied.

"Woah! Look at that!" he chirped, staring at the sight.

"Devin hello! What?" Cassidy called, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh yeah right! I just heard this whack report about mechanical dinosaurs attacking down town," he stated as Michael's face went pale.

"Ooh, grab your camera!" Cassidy ordered, taking his hand and approaching the door.

"Wait, hold it you two," Michael stopped them, holding out his arm.

"Students remain calm. The mayor has declared a state of emergency," Principal Randall announced over the intercom. Cassidy dragged Devin out of the room, just as Michael was distracted for a second. "Please report to the front of the school for immediate dismissal!" All the students except Conner and Ethan escaped.

"We're out of time, if Mesogog revived the biozords, we gotta act fast," Michael told the boys. "Come with me!" The two teenagers followed him out of the classroom without question.

* * *

"So these mechanical dinosaurs..." Conner started. "They're the zords?"

"Biozords," Michael corrected. "Fusion powered replicates using actual dinosaur DNA from the neural functions." He ran up to his computers.

"Wait, let me guess. You helped build them," Ethan guessed.

"I'm afraid so," Michael confessed with a sigh. Just then, Kimberly emerged from the stairs.

"I came as quickly as I could. Why are the zords attacking?" she asked.

"Biozords," Michael said. "Right now you need to tame them."

"I gotta sit down," Ethan stated, almost dropping to the floor.

"Breathe dude," Conner advised, hauling him back up.

"Your Dino gems are part of the meteor that crashed on earth, wiping out the entire dinosaur population. When I found them, I recognized their power and hid them, so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

"And how do you know these are the right hands?" Conner questioned cautiously.

"The gems are yours. They chose you – you didn't choose them. They're already bonded with your DNA."

"So if they've already bonded with us, how come Mesogog and his creeps are still after them?" Ethan enquired.

"The only way these powers can be taken away is if..." Michael hesitated to finish the sentence.

"We're destroyed..." Kim concluded.

"It's not going to be easy. But you're going to have to believe in yourselves, because I believe in you," Michael stated.

"Really Dad?" Conner asked disbelievingly.

"Really," his father repeated.

* * *

"Okay, this is it," Michael declared, stopping his truck as Conner, Ethan and Kim jumped out. They were directly face to face with the biozords.

"This must be them," Conner stated the obvious.

"Wow, good call Conner," Ethan replied sarcastically. To make things worse, Zeltrax literally fell out of the sky.

"You'll have to get past me to get the zords," Zeltrax challenged.

"That's the part I'm looking forward to," Conner replied, just as cocky.

"You guys ready?" Ethan asked.

"Oh yeah," Kim agreed.

"Ready!" Conner exclaimed.

"Ready," the other two repeated.

"Dino Thunder power up, hah!" they yelled in unison. In the blink of an eye, literally in Michael's case, the trio had transformed into the red, blue and yellow rangers.

"So you're power rangers," Zeltrax observed.

"Call your weapons," Michael ordered. "They're in your belts."

"You got it dad!" Conner replied. "Woah, check it out!"

"Amazing!" Kim shrieked in excitement, bursting with happiness at being a ranger again.

"Nice, I got a Tyranno staff!" Conner said.

"I can come to grips with this! Ptera grips!" Kim yelled.

"Sweet," Ethan commented. "A Tricera shield!"

"Enough," Zeltrax bellowed, summoning a troop of tyrannodrones.

Kimberly slashed through the enemies, avoiding their attacks with flips, making her untouchable. Ethan used his shield as both a weapon and defence. A tyrannodrone grabbed it so Ethan flung it off, throwing it onto all of the other tyrannodrones. And finally, Conner used his staff to sweep the ugly creatures off their feet. He jumped over them and attacked them from behind, taking all the last survivors down with one hit.

"Freeze!" Ethan shouted at Zeltrax.

"You first," he replied, grabbing the blue ranger with a whip of blue glowing energy. Ethan hit the fence behind him and fell to the ground when Zeltrax released him.

"Ethan!" Kim cried. The trio regrouped, only to be shot by Zeltrax. Michael ran up to them.

"Rangers, combine your weapons!" he ordered.

"Right!" Conner responded. The three of them put their weapons together to make the T-rex blaster.

"T-rex blaster! Fire!" they commanded in unison, blasting Zeltrax and throwing him to the ground. He landed on his butt.

"You showed your weapons. Now meet mine," he said before vanishing through an invisiportal. A few seconds later, an aircraft shot the rangers with laser blasters.

"Zord time?" Kim asked.

"Yep," Michael answered. "You gotta tame them. Concentrate. Your morphers will communicate your thoughts in them."

"Right," Conner said.

"Let's go!" Kim commanded.

"Look at that! They're huge!" Conner observed, pointing at the biozords.

"Okay, I'll go first," Kim offered confidently, stretching her arm towards the sky. "Ptera zord! We can be friends, right?" The pterodactyl zord stood upright and spread its wings out as it turned yellow and white with some green. "Oh yeah!"

"Me now," Ethan said, approaching his biozord. "Calm down boy, it's all good," he told the triceratops.

"Be careful!" Kim cautioned, feeling her overprotective sister mode rising.

"That's right, I'm your friend," Ethan continued. "Tricera zord!" He raised his arm and his morpher flashed in sync with the biozord's eyes. It turned blue with some yellow and white. "It worked!"

"Well done, you did it!" Kim praised.

"Conner! The tyranno zord's out of control!" Ethan observed as said zord batted the other two away with its tail.

"Do something!" Kim screeched.

"Come on! I need you to work with me here!" Conner begged. He tightened his fist and flung his arm upwards. "Tyrannozord!" Reluctantly, the tyrannozord changed to red, white and yellow. "Yes!"

"Only one more thing to do! Bring them together!" Michael concluded.

"Okay, come on guys!" Kim urged, before jumping into her biozord. The boys followed suit.

A round platform appeared in front of them, one each. The logged in and gave the command to combine the biozords.

"It worked!" Conner and Ethan stated in unison, thoroughly relieved. Kim just smirked because she had no doubts about it.

"Your robot is no match for me," Zeltrax boasted arrogantly. "Fire!" After attacking them once again, he released two thick, black whips and grabbed the megazord with it.

"We should head to the back!" Kim suggested, having done it all before. The boys didn't question her because they knew that too.

"There's the heart of the ship!" Ethan yelled, referring to the middle part on top of the aircraft.

"Dino drill! Engage!" Conner commanded. They went straight through it and out through the other end. The aircraft exploded into smithereens as the new Dino rangers celebrated their victory with their mentor.

* * *

"Keep these bracelets with you at all times," Michael ordered, holding out the same box from before, which now contained the morphers disguised as bracelets. Ethan made a weird face before taking his and so did Conner. "They'll act as your morphers when you need them. You can use these to communicate with me and with each other."

"Dad, I know you're a really smart scientist and all but how did you..." Conner trailed off.

"I'll fill you in, in time," Michael replied.

"Speaking of time, you think Mesogog's going to stick around for a while?" Ethan asked.

"Trust me, they always do," Kim answered before their mentor could.

"I know this is a lot to take in," Michael started.

"That's for sure," Ethan interjected.

"Your lives, well at least for you two boys, have changed in ways you couldn't imagine. But as long as you all work together, every member, you're a team. No one can defeat you." Ethan and Conner exchanged looks as Michael repeated, "No one."

* * *

**A/N: I really hope this chapter was good. Phew, I've finally finished this episode. Next it's like my favourite one! "He's so wow, isn't he?" ;)**


	5. Wave Goodbye

**A/N: Wow, ten reviews just for the previous chapter! I'm overwhelmed, that's the most I've gotten for a single chapter! Okay, so I apologise for the delay, I started watching L.O.T.S and I couldn't bring myself to write again until I completed at least the first season. So sorry! And guess what? I'm an idiot. I am British and this time I wrote 'color' on my profile page! How stupid! I only realised now and it's been up there for like two years!**

**KJ: Sorry, I'm afraid that part is totally canon :)**

**AquitarStar: Why thankyou ;)**

**hewhoreaps: I figured what your username was ages ago lol. Yep, lucky old Kim. Conner's going to be very conflicted about all this ranger business in this chapter.**

**Jeremy Shane: No probs. And OMG, I love Elizabeth Gillies 3**

**brankel1: Ooooh Twilight.**

**Sailor Navy Ranger: Interesting interpretations you got there. And thanks. As for the Kira, you should have a pretty clear idea of what I have planned for her from this chapter.**

**K-Cat: OOOOOOKKKKKKAAAAAAYYYYY I WIIIIILLLLL!**

**Opalbrat: Thanks.**

**moustachelover14: I'm on it. I hate my moustache :(**

**WindRanger: Thank you, I got a 19/20 on my creative writing piece for my GCSEs. I'm so glad :)**

* * *

Kimberly and Ethan were at Hayley's cyberspace, waiting for Conner to arrive. Kira was also there behind the counter, talking to the owner herself. After a while, the red head walked away and Kira turned to Kim and Ethan.

"Can I get you anything?" she offered.

"Nah," Ethan replied.

"Oh, just an orange juice please," Kim requested. Kira immediately got to it.

"Hayley's really sweet, I love her," the young waitress told Kim as she gave her the drink. "She's given me a chance to sing here. It's going to be the first time with a proper audience. I hate to admit it, but I'm nervous!"

"That's exactly how I felt," Kim confessed. "Don't worry about it. I ended up famous..." She paused and shivered. "A bit too famous." Kira nodded.

"I love your song... what was it called..." she started, as Ethan slipped away to greet Conner.

"Here he is: my brother in crime!" he chirped, walking up to him. "Or crime fighting," he added. "Welcome to my world. What do you think?"

"Yeah I guess it's kinda cool in a techno, retro, dorky sorta way. Dude, do you live here?" Conner teased.

"He wishes he does," Kira exclaimed from the counter. Ethan rolled his eyes at her, leading Conner to the girls.

"You can do anything here. Game, chat online, listen to music, eat, drink," he rambled excitedly like a five year old who was in Disneyland.

"Whose idea was this?" Conner enquired.

"That would be Hayley," Kira answered, gesturing towards a pretty red head in her early thirties.

"Don't point," Kim warned when she saw Conner about to do so. He dropped his hand immediately, feeling more than stupid, as Kim went back to sipping her orange juice.

"She's a techno legend, MIT grad, programming genius. Decided to go for big technology so she went for making this place," Ethan finished.

"Your dream come true," Kira commented, before going off to serve some people.

"No lie," the blue ranger called after her.

"Anyways, what's so important?" Conner questioned, slinging his arm around the shorter boy.

"I just figured, hey, we're going to be saving the world together; I wanted you guys to see what I'm about," Ethan explained with a shrug. Conner glanced at Kim, who was smiling as always, and looked back at Ethan.

"Okay, whatever dude," he snorted. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"I think it's very thoughtful," Kim voiced her opinion, defending Ethan at the same time. Just then Hayley appeared.

"Hey, what can I get you?" she said to Conner.

"Not hungry," he replied.

"Thirsty?"

"Nope."

"Conner McKnight, right?" The red ranger's brow raised in mild surprise. "The soccer player."

"How did you know?" he enquired in confusion.

"Oh I'm all about information; it's my business," she replied nonchalantly. "I'm surprised you're not at the open try-outs for the Reefside Wave."

"Open try-outs?" Conner repeated dumbly.

"Yeah; at their practice field right now," Hayley elaborated.

"You're kidding right?" he asked disbelievingly.

"You were saying?" Ethan prompted at the same time Hayley responded. "No."

Conner took one quick look at his two teammates before racing off. Hayley and Kim laughed heartedly whilst Ethan shook his head.

* * *

While Conner was at the open try-outs and Ethan was chilling at Hayley's cyberspace, Kim was out in the woods helping Michael.

"After the island exploded, some of my experiments were scattered all throughout this area," he stated as they passed under a tree. "There!" Michael exclaimed when he spotted four different coloured eggs. Red, blue and yellow were obviously there but what Kim hadn't expected was a purple one.

"What's inside?" Kim questioned curiously although she already had a vague idea.

"You'll see," he replied, smirking.

"C'mon!" she urged, pouting and making big eyes. "Clue?"

"Clue," Michael agreed. "You're going to ride them."

"Ride them?" Kim pondered.

"Yep, trust me. These things are going to be a big help to us once they're ready."

"Okay Mike, whatever you say," she muttered as she picked the yellow one up and observed it.

"Careful," he warned her softly, putting the blue and red ones in his bag.

"Just one question," she began as she placed the yellow one in the bag. She was about to proceed but cut herself off when she heard twigs cracking and leaves rustling.

"We have to protect these no matter what," Michael ordered, standing up instantly. Kim nodded, grabbing the purple egg and tightening her grip on it.

"What would they need the eggs for?" she asked.

"That's for us to know," Elsa interjected, leaning against a tree.

"And for you to find out," Zeltrax finished, revealing himself and dozens of tyrannodrones. "Attack!"

Kim and Michael split up, the majority of the tyrannodrones chasing after the latter because he had the most eggs. Kim quickly dispatched her enemies and was conflicted between helping Michael and protecting the purple egg. Eventually, she decided on helping Michael; three eggs delivered safely were better than risking them all for just one and a purple one at that. They probably wouldn't be able to use it since there was no purple ranger. She wasn't sure if a purple ranger had ever existed. The fight got worse due to Michael and Kim being outnumbered.

"Kim! Call the others!" Mike yelled.

"Why didn't I think of that before?!" she scolded herself. She drew her bracelet near her mouth. "Guys, we need your help! Dino Thunder, power up!" She continued to fight in her ranger suit. Within minutes, the boys arrived, just when she needed them.

"You guys couldn't have done this some other day?" Conner complained.

"Don't tell her! Tell them!" Ethan exclaimed. The trio took their weapons out and battered the tyrannodrones. Meanwhile, Zeltrax and Elsa ganged up on Michael.

"Elsa!" Zeltrax grunted, pushing Michael out of the way and joining her. The rangers stood beside their mentor.

"You really like these odds? Cos you look busted to me," Ethan taunted.

"We're not through with your power rangers Dr McKnight!" Elsa declared.

"Especially you Kimberly Ann Hart!" Zeltrax sneered, before disappearing with his equally dreary female companion.

"They're a pleasant couple," Kim stated sarcastically much like she used to when she first became a ranger. "Oh, here you go Mike." She handed Michael the purple egg, which was luckily unscathed.

"What are they?" Ethan asked.

"We're going to ride them," Kim answered, confusing him even more.

"How are we meant to ride an egg?" he mused.

"Look, I have to get back to the try-outs," Conner said. "Can you guys handle this?"

"Sure son, we'll fill you in later," Michael replied.

* * *

"You okay Ethan?" Kira asked. It wasn't her shift at the moment so she decided to grab a laptop and sit down with her nerdy but funny classmate.

"Yeah sure. I'm just wondering what Dr McKnight's doing..." he answered. Kira knew that he was probably referring to some ranger-related stuff. To be honest, she regretted backing out - she wondered what it'd be like to be a ranger. But she wasn't going to admit it, let alone to Ethan.

"You'll find out soon enough," she reassured him. He chanced a glance at her, worrying that he had crossed the line of keeping his secret. However, Kira didn't notice his anxiousness. She was looking – no drooling – at something (or someone) else. "Whoa! Who is that?"

Ethan followed her line of sight to see an attractive boy, around their age, wearing a confused expression as he spoke to another guy. He looked familiar, but Ethan couldn't put his finger on it.

"I don't know," he finally answered. He almost snickered at Kira's dazed expression. "Helllllooo," he drawled as he waved his hand in front of her face. "Anyone in there?" It didn't seem to affect her at all.

"He's really... wow, isn't he?" she breathed and sighed.

"Hey, can I get you a glass of water or maybe an oxygen mask?" Ethan teased, highly amused.

"Quiet, he's coming over here!" Kira snapped. The pair immediately stared at their laptop screens.

"Hey, I'm looking for Hayley... I'm supposed to start work today," the guy said. Kira's eyes remained firmly fixated onto her laptop screen.

"Oh she's around here somewhere," Ethan answered. "Haven't I seen you in Reefside before?"

"Yeah, I just moved here last week. My name's Trent," he replied, shaking his hand with the other boy.

"I'm Ethan, this is Kira," Ethan introduced himself and his classmate.

"Hey," Trent greeted. Kira tried to smile discreetly but Ethan spotted it. "Are you okay?" he peered round to get a proper look at her but she didn't move to face him.

"She doesn't speak. We've been trying for years but we just can't get through," Ethan lied.

"I'm fine, it's nice to meet you," Kira finally spoke, not meeting Trent's eyes and throwing Ethan daggers. Unfortunately, the mischievous blue ranger hadn't given up. Being a geek, he typed so fast that the boy behind him didn't notice a thing.

Poor Kira's eyes almost popped out when a message appeared on her screen: 'ISN'T HE JUST SO WOW?' Trent read it, but didn't think it was about him.

"Who's that?" he asked curiously, guessing that the pretty girl had a crush on someone else.

"No-one," Kira replied shyly, which was uncharacteristic for her. And that was the first time that Ethan realised her 'I don't care' attitude was just a facade, a mere mask; she had her insecurities like every other girl (and guy.)

"Say Kira, aren't you a waitress here? Why don't you help Trent find Hayley?" he suggested innocently. "I'll put the laptop away for you."

"Sure," Kira chanted, feeling agitated and blushing. "How thoughtful of you," she scowled through her gritted teeth. Just as she got up, she purposely stomped on Ethan's foot.

"Ow!"

As they walked to the counter, she turned around and smirked at him. He retaliated by making pouty lips at her. Ethan smirked when she panicked and tried to prevent Trent from turning around. He got back to his game when plopped down in the seat which was formerly occupied by Kira.

"Hi, I just saw Kira with this guy... she looked so flustered." Ethan smirked. "Oh no, what did you do?" she demanded suspiciously.

"Nothing," Ethan chuckled. Kim eyed him for a while longer before letting it go.

"Oh, by the way, I just spoke to Mike. Woah, let's just say he is very determined and hard working..." Kim concluded. At that moment, Conner trudged up to them, looking thoroughly dishevelled and disheartened.

"Hey, how'd it go?" he questioned.

"How did it go?" Conner scoffed. "It's over! The coach basically said 'forget it!'" He paused for a bit. "And who could blame him? I mean, I left in the middle of practice!"

"It's not like you didn't have a good reason," Kim offered, hoping to calm Conner's nerves but she only succeeded in irritating him more.

"Right, well maybe next time I'll bring a note from my dad. 'Sorry, Conner couldn't make it to practice today - he was fighting freaky looking dinosaur things in the forest!'"

Kim instantly sprung to her feet and exclaimed in protest, hushing him effectively. Ethan followed, walking on Conner's other side.

"I bet he's never heard that excuse before," he mumbled, trying to joke.

"Whatever," Conner grumbled as they sat down on the red couch, in front of the window. "Look, the point is: what was I supposed to say?" He averted his gaze from Ethan, to stare straight ahead. "This whole saving-the-world thing is really starting to bum me out!" Conner let himself fall back into the couch. Then it hit him. "I need to talk to Dad."

"Uh, he's really busy at the moment," Kim protested, holding him back. "Trust me, I was there with him. He's working on this new project."

"Too bad," Conner shot back. "I was busy today. That didn't stop him from messing up my life." He got up and scurried off whilst Kim and Ethan exchanged questioning glances.

"Wait! I'll come with you!" Ethan shouted, running after him. Kim stayed back, worried for Conner but also thinking about the purple egg. Michael avoided answering anything about it and didn't seem interested in hatching it. She didn't understand. Was there really supposed to be a purple ranger? Or was it just a faulty experiment? Maybe that's why he didn't bother with it. But there was something more. The pain that flashed across her mentor's eyes when she asked about it was all she needed to see. The egg, or rather the colour, had something to do with his late wife.

* * *

Kim couldn't take the suspense anymore. After a while, she went after her fellow ranger. On her way out, she met Ethan was clearly frustrated.

"What happened?" she questioned in concern. He shook his head in disbelief.

"He quit!" Kim had expected this but didn't actually think it'd happen. How were they supposed to go on without their leader? The rangers were a team!

"I see," she replied, almost solemnly.

"He just quit, saying he was a soccer player. Like he was the only one who had other things to do... We all do, but we're dealing!" Ethan ranted. "Whoa, and I thought the red guy was supposed to be the leader. And the worst thing is that Dr McKnight just went along with it. I know Conner's his son but..." he trailed off, exasperated.

"Ethan, just go in and sit down," she commanded gently, grabbing him by the shoulders. "I'll see if I can talk some sense into him." Ethan nodded and accepted defeat, but wondered which McKnight Kim had meant by 'him.'

* * *

It didn't take much of an effort to find him. Conner was quite predictable; he was at the Reefside Wave practice field, moping around by constantly scoring pointless goals. Kim knew that the harder part would be to talk him round.

"Conner!" she called from the bench on the practice field. He spun around straight away and reluctantly dragged himself over to her.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't quit because of soccer," she claimed. Conner winced, failing to show no emotions.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." he lied.

"Sit down," she ordered, taking a seat herself. He followed suit, seeing that there was no point in defying her. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I don't," he said, almost playfully.

"You already missed out on the try-outs. Quitting your post as a ranger didn't magically reverse time or give you another opportunity..." she stated. "That means something else fuelled your decision to leave." The boy in red sighed. He hadn't expected her to catch onto him so quickly. No wonder his father and Ethan favoured her so much. "What is it?"

Conner took a deep breath. "I don't want to be a ranger anymore, because that's what killed my mum." He kept his tears in. "All those experiments that she and my dad took part in led to her death. If he didn't drag her into all of that mess, she'd still be here and we'd be a happy family. My dad wouldn't always be busy with all the ranger stuff and I'd be free to become a soccer player."

"Conner, I don't know if you know this, but I'm going to tell you anyway. Your mother helped make the Dino morph-"

"See? He even got her involved with all that! As if that wasn't enough, he's pulled me into it too!" Conner cut her off angrily.

"He didn't," Kim objected.

"Yes he did! He forced me into becoming the red ranger!" he countered. "Don't you remember?" Kim sighed. She was so frustrated.

"He didn't have a choice, your DNA already bonded with that of the gem! It was you choice to pick the gem up, no one forced you into doing that," she reprimanded. "It was your curiosity." Conner looked away, not wanting to admit defeat.

"I can't really leave, can I?" he asked, turning his head towards her but looking at the ground.

"No," Kim answered truthfully.

"The T-rex is already mine..." he realised.

"Yes it is," she agreed. "Conner, you and Ethan are like brothers to me. So is your dad, come to think of it. I believe that without any one of you, the team would be incomplete. You understand what I'm saying?"

Conner nodded. "Yeah."

"You have to go on. Not only for me, or them, but for your mother too. Imagine how proud she was when you fought your first battle as a ranger... Make her proud again." He nodded once more. "And Conner, I have the feeling that things won't seem so glum forever..." Before Conner had the chance to ask her what she meant, a familiar voice gained his attention.

"McKnight!" the coach said. The boy stood up in an instant.

"Coach, what are you doing here?" he enquired in surprise.

"I got a call from your father. Says it was his fault you had to leave today."

"Does that mean I have a shot?" Conner asked hopefully.

"You always had a shot son. Are you willing to give up everything?" The teenager exchanged looks with Kim.

"No," he deadpanned, sharing a smile with her. "I love soccer but there are more important things I have to attend to. For the well being of the world." The coach gave Conner a stern look and then stared at Kim.

"And who's this?" he questioned.

"Someone who helped me see what I was doing wrong. A very good friend – a sister actually," Conner replied, grinning at said woman. Kim, being as emotional as she was, was touched by his statement, bringing tears of joy to her eyes.

"Hmph, there's nothing more to say then. Goodbye McKnight, good luck in whatever it is that seems to be so important," the coach said almost sarcastically, before strolling off. Kim got up and hugged Conner who heartily returned it.

"Guys, we have a situation," Michael's voice stated urgently. The pair broke apart. "There's a monster attacking the city; people are in danger."

"Got it Mike!" Kim confirmed.

"Ready!" Conner yelled.

"Ready!" Kim repeated.

"Dino Thunder, power up!" they shouted in unison. They ran off to the centre of the city to meet with Ethan.

* * *

After the battle was over, the rangers went to Hayley's cyberspace to watch Kira's performance. Ethan, Conner and Michael were already there, waiting for Kim who was running late.

"Good luck Kira," Trent said, giving Kira a free drink.

"Thanks," she replied, grabbing it, purposely avoiding Ethan's teasing eyes. She shared a smile with Trent before he walked off.

"Those raptor riders were cool," Ethan commented. Then he swiftly turned to Conner, as if remembering something important. "Oh yeah, you said we're definitely partners in crime fighting, so what happened with the waves?"

"I had to make a choice. Kim made me realise there's nothing more important than what we're doing," Conner answered, before turning to his father. "Dad, I'm sorry, about everything. It's not your fault that the island exploded; mum was just in the wrong place in the wrong time."

"So were we all son," Michael replied wistfully. "Speaking of Kim, where is she?"

"Yeah, shouldn't she be here by now?" Ethan added.

"Hey Conner, sorry you didn't make the team," Hayley said sympathetically, holding a tray with three drinks.

"Uhh yeah," Conner responded awkwardly.

"These are on the house," she stated, placing the three drinks on the table they were at.

"How does she do that?" he wondered.

"Hayley knows everything, she's amazing that one," Michael blurted out, immediately regretting it, as the two teenage boys smirked at him with raised eyebrows. "What?" They laughed at his discomfort.

"Hey, I'm sorry too," Ethan apologized to Conner.

"Yeah, look," the taller boy began. "You know I'd still chosen you guys right?"

"Yeah, I know," his friend assured him. Hayley called everyone's attention to introduce Kira.

"_I don't know why, but I can't stop thinking about you baby, oh yeah_..." Ethan was the only one who knew who the song was directed at. He couldn't help but turn around to look at Trent, who didn't notice him, because he only had eyes for the pretty singer. Ethan turned back around, smirking, and Conner noticed.

"What?" he enquired.

"Nothing," Ethan replied smugly.

"She really should be here by now," Michael said worriedly. The boys nodded. What they didn't know was that Kim had actually reached the building ages ago, but was ambushed just when she was about to enter...

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is probably the longest that I've ever written. EVER! ****I might have gone a bit overboard with the KRENT stuff in this chapter :''''') But if I didn't, you'd know it wasn't me writing ;)** Review please :)


	6. Legacy of Power

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. My Norton security ran out and my parents refuse to renew it cos they want my laptop to get a virus. They also say that they want to cancel the internet because they 'don't need it anymore.' Hopefully, with the help of my three brothers we'll protest. I have a bad relationship with my parents right now because they won't even let me go to a little b-day party (pizza and DVD) at my close friend's house.**

**Sorry again, for rambling on like some idiot. I'll try to update as often as I can. I hope this chapter is not rushed, I wrote it all today in the span of two hours and I've decided to cut off 'Back in Black.' This version of Legacy of Power is quite different from the actual episode.**

**KJ: Yes, I wonder *looks thoughtful***

**AquitarStar: She'll go mad :P**

**K-Cat: Can't tell you that, but maybe in a few chapters... ;)**

**hewhoreaps: Yep, he now knows what's important. Purple egg and Conner's mum do indeed have a connection. KRENT 4EVER as usual, but I couldn't put any in this chapter *pouts* Yep, that creep Zeltrax always needs to obsess over someone.**

**Jeremy Shane: Thanks.**

**moustachelover14: I love your zealousy.**

**brankel1: You know I can just see Kim as an older sister figure, especially to Conner, who often needs the most guidance in this season.**

* * *

Zeltrax burst through the doors to Mesogog's lab, followed by the tyrannodrones who were dragging Kim along.

"My lord, the prisoner," he announced proudly as Mesogog admired the white-silver shining stone in front of him.

"Finally," Mesogog started, but when he turned around to see who the prisoner was he frowned. "What's this?" Zeltrax could hear his Master losing his patience. "This is not the mentor."

"No... but she happens to be the former pink ranger as well as the current yellow ranger," Zeltrax explained smoothly.

"I don't see how that helps us," Elsa commented as she entered. She chuckled at Zeltrax, just imagining what his facial expression would be... if he actually had a face.

"What do you want with Michael!" Kim finally spoke, grunting as she struggled against the tyrannodrones' hold.

"How rude of me not to explain," Mesogog droned sarcastically. "My senses tell me this stone encases a power source that will be most useful to me. Alas, all my efforts to retrieve this power have been..." he paused for effect. "Less than successful." Kim rolled her eyes. She seriously contemplated saying 'DUH!' but decided not to.

"Let me go!" she shrieked instead.

"That's where your doctor comes in," Mesogog continued, completely ignoring her.

"He's just a high school science teacher!" Kim lied in a futile attempt, worried for the man she considered her close friend, even if they only spent a short amount of time together.

"Really? A high school science teacher who just taught two brats to become power rangers..." Mesogog mocked, inching closer to Kim like a sick old pervert.

"They are not brats!" Kim retorted, facing away from him. She considered using her ptera scream but remembered that she had already used it. Her enemies were ugly but not stupid. Unfortunately.

"Well, well, I wonder how far your friends, especially Dr McKnight, would go to save you..." the ugly creature pondered aloud. And with that, her world went black.

* * *

"You're over-reacting," Conner observed, watching Kira pace up and down Michael's lab.

When the gig ended, Michael told the boys to wait for him while he went somewhere. After a while, the boys got worried and turned to the only other person left who knew about their secret. Kira. But she was no help - she was just as clueless as the boys were, if not more.

"No I'm not. Think about it, your dad's been gone ever since the end of my gig," she stated.

"I guess there's only one way to find out what the good doctor's been up to," Ethan concluded, shrugging at his classmates. With that, he walked over to the main computer, the other two following.

"How's that?" Conner asked, even though the answer was pretty clear. Kira rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm in," Ethan chirped excitedly, hitting random keys on the keyboard. Random to Conner and Kira at least.

"Yeah but where," Kira asked as a video of Michael McKnight adjusting the screen came up.

"I'm Michael Conner McKnight," he started, earning Conner looks from the other two.

"Your name is his middle name?" Kira enquired.

"What's yours?" Ethan questioned.

"Michael," Conner grumbled.

"Aww, isn't that cute," Kira teased, ruffling Conner's hair mockingly. Ethan hushed them.

"But if you're not me, then there's something seriously wrong," Michael continued, intriguing the trio of teens. "This video diary is a confidential record; only to be viewed in case of an emergency." Ethan exchanged a look with Kira, while Conner stared ahead, completely and utterly dumbfounded. "What you're about to see, is an important history."

"More dinosaur bone stories," Conner groaned. "Yawn."

"A history of the power rangers," Michael revealed.

"Okay, un-yawn," the red ranger took it back.

"It started in Angel Grove, when five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress: Rita Repulsa." On the screen it showed 2 boys being morphed and then-

"Kim!" Ethan yelled, making Kira jump. Conner acted cool like he wasn't scared at all.

"Nice try dude," he said, clearing his throat.

Michael McKnight narrated the story, as footage of the original power rangers fighting was shown. A guy in green, who the teens didn't recognise, turn around when a familiar voice said 'hey!' The guy walked up to the person who happened to be Kim.

"Umm, I'm Kimberly," said girl introduced herself shyly. "You're new around here aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm Tommy," the guy replied.

"I'm going to ask her about this," Kira said, uncharacteristically sounding girly.

"Where have I seen this situation before?" Ethan asked, stroking his chin with a mischievous glint in his eyes. His female buddy instantly knew what was coming whilst Conner had no idea what was going on. He was so dense when it came to things like this. "The new guy, the shy girl... Names beginning with K and T..."

"Shut up!" Kira exclaimed, whacking him around the head.

"OWWWW!"

"Tommy we need you, it's where you belong," the red ranger, Jason, stated. Tommy exchanged a glance with Kim, who smiled warmly at him. "Will you join us Tommy?" Tommy took Jason's hand and shook it.

"I wonder if Trent would join as green..." Ethan wondered. "Maybe even another colour, all thanks to a certain girl."

"Hey, I'm not a ranger!" Kira hissed.

"Who knows, maybe one day, you could be pink ranger..." he said casually. "Or purple..." Conner had an 'I-don't-get-this' look on his face. After Tommy became white ranger, Ethan opened his mouth again, "Hey, he can be white!" He was already imagining Kira and Trent joining the team, as purple and white.

"Of course he's white," Conner said, referring to Tommy's skin colour. Ethan paused the video and gave him a weird look.

"Wow, Kim's awesome," Kira exclaimed.

"Our friend is the oldest living power ranger," Conner said.

"Not the oldest," a voice countered, making the trio look towards the back of the room instantly. "Just the best."

"Hayley?" Ethan squeaked.

"How did you get in here?" Conner asked rudely.

"More to the point: what do you know about any of this?" Kira added.

"I know that Mike is in trouble," the gorgeous red head replied. "And you three... are the only ones who can help him."

* * *

Michael Conner McKnight scolded himself for being so stupid. He ran straight into Mesogog's trap. Now he was strapped to the 'life extractor' whilst Kim was being held hostage at the back of the room. Zeltrax and Elsa had gone off somewhere.

"Once I access the power in this rock, my dream of returning the planet to its prehistoric roots will be a mere formality," Mesogog bragged, inching closer to Michael's face with each word.

Michael laughed bitterly, confusing his enemy. Kim feared that he was going mad. But she didn't blame him. Mesogog's habit of invading personal space was creepy...

"You're hilarious," Michael chuckled. Kim caught on to what her friend was getting at. Mesogog's head whipped around violently to look at her when she began to laugh too.

"What is it that you find so amusing," he spoke in his usually creepy, hoarse voice.

"Oh, nothing..." Kim giggled. "Just the fact that you don't want to take over the world." At this point, Michael roared with laughter.

"Kim, you joker!" he chimed.

"True though, isn't it Mike?" Kim chanted.

"You'd think that with all your resources you'd try and pull off an Adolf Hitler-" Michael couldn't finish because he was obviously having too much fun.

"But nooo, instead you want to bring dinosaurs back. Hellloooo, didn't you ever take Science lessons?" Kim teased like a drunkard.

"Hey ugly, where are Zelly and Elly?"

"Oh they went on a date didn't they?"

"Leaving poor old Mesogog all alone..."

"There's someone for everyone... but you."

Mesogog felt his anger rising and he doubted the pair in front of him. Had that fool Zeltrax captured the right woman? Had the right man ran in? Or was this just a random woman and her lover? That tiny bit of doubt cost him. It all happened so quickly; Kim screamed knocking the tyrannodrones over, Mesogog doubled over in pain as she sent one his way, many of his potions and experiments were destroyed, Kimberly Ann Hart had untied her friend and ran off with him and most importantly, the stone was gone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"With the return of Mesogog, it became necessary to invoke the power of three of the Dino gems. Should anything happen to me, these three are in charge of protecting the planet..." Michael finished, revealing the red, blue and yellow rangers.

"It's us and Kim!" Conner stated the obvious. Ethan was thinking about a small detail he picked up.

"Hayley, what did Dr M mean when he said 'three of the Dino gems?'" he asked. "I thought there were only three anyway..."

"Uhh, there is another Dino gem... two in fact. Purple and black..." Hayley answered. "The purple morpher had already been made by..." she paused, glancing at Conner.

"My mother," he cut in, reassuring her that it was okay to talk about the late Mrs McKnight.

"Yes, Conner's mother. But the purple Dino gem is lost. And so is the black one." Ethan nodded and Conner scratched the back of her head whilst Kira stood there awkwardly.

"He really trusts us," Conner said.

"He does," Hayley agreed.

"It's time you save him and Kim boys," Kira told them.

"You owe it to them," Hayley proclaimed.

"The whole world owes it to them, especially Kim," Kira added. The boys nodded and made their way to the exit, Hayley and Kira looking on.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, my funny (meaning weird) side came out in this chapter. I hope it's not too strange...**


	7. Diva in Distress

**A/N: Hello world. Exam week just finished and wow... I did crap. Sorry AquitarStar, I really had to revise 24/7, I couldn't even go to my close friend's b-day party!**

**AquitarStar: Yup :) In fact, this chapter is all about her.**

**andyg2525: You must be thinking Zeltrax, right?**

**Jeremy Shane: Legendary thanks, as always.**

**K-cat: Gosh woman, urmm cat, it's still a few chapters before Tommy arrives.**

**brankel1: Hehe, thanks.**

**moustachelover14: Soon but not too soon.**

**Opalbrat: As I mentioned above, not for a while. And this chapter should clear up your question regarding the black ranger.**

**KJ: Like I said, this chapter will reveal the black ranger. And about Michael, all will be revealed soon.**

**Just warning you guys, this is a Kira-centric chapter meaning there's not much Kim (or any other ranger) in it.**

* * *

It had been a week since Michael had become the black ranger. Turns out the white stone did in fact, contain a black Dino gem. His ability was invisibility, which came in handy quite a bit, in his civilian form as well as his ranger form. For one, he could spy on his son and see what the rascal was getting up to, as well as the others. Additionally, he could also watch – or rather stalk – a certain red-head waitress.

Speaking of waitresses, Kira was feeling a little down lately. She felt like no one was paying attention to her when she sang. She brightened a little because at least Conner, Ethan, Kim, Michael, Hayley and Trent were listening. Well, the latter was doing a lot more than listening; he was sketching a picture of her whilst taking the time to admire her too.

When she was done performing 'I'm over you,' she shook hands with her background guitar player and drummer before hopping off the stage. She took a seat at her friends' table.

"That was awesome, was that something new?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, I'm still working on the whole of it... I think there's something there," she answered hesitantly, unsure of her own talents.

"Don't be so down Kira, you're doing fine," Kimberly reassured her.

"Yeah, you might not be a superhero like us but you sure kick butt on the guitar," Ethan commented.

"Thanks," she replied dully, just as Trent came by to give them their drinks. "But you guys were the only ones listening." Trent immediately turned his head to look at her, as he put the drinks down.

"Well I was listening and I think you rock," Trent praised, instantly bringing a smile onto her face. Kira could feel Ethan's eyes burning into her, as well as everyone else's.

"Thank you," she responded, trying not to sound too giddy. She ignored the blush that was creeping up her neck and changed the subject. "So, what are you working on?" she questioned, taking a glimpse of his sketchbook. There was a girl on the page who looked like a hero.

Trent turned his book away from her at once. "No, not until it's done," he protested quickly and playfully.

"Fine," she fired back in a teasing tone. They unknowingly exchanged flirty smiles and held each other's stare a bit longer than normal.

"No one appreciates good music anymore," Michael spoke, making them break their eye contact and turn to him. "All you hear on the radio is that pop garbage."

"Yeah like what's-her-name Kylee Styles," Hayley agreed. No one noticed the way Kira stiffened at the mention of that name.

"Hey, Kylee Styles has some good music Dad," Conner countered.

"Translation: he thinks she's fine," Ethan 'translated.' Even though he and Conner had only known each other for a small amount of time, they already knew each other pretty well. It was the same with Kira and Kimberly. They were like a family now.

"No I don't!" Conner exclaimed. Ethan raised his eyebrows at him. "Okay, yeah I do but that has nothing to do with it."

"She used to be a really good song writer. She was really sweet too. Now she's all about image," Kira stated, with a frown.

Ethan appeared to be thoughtful for a second before speaking, "You say that like you two are friends."

"We used to be," Kira clarified. Ethan and Conner immediately exchanged unconvinced smirks. "What it's true! We were in a band together. Then she got discovered by this agent and now she's a huge pop diva."

"Oh come on, you don't expect us to believe that do you?" Conner asked with that annoying smirk still plastered on his handsome face.

"Believe what you want - it's true," Kira deadpanned. Her mood went from bad to extremely sour.

"No matter what these two think, I believe you Kira," Michael claimed.

"Yeah, these two are meanies, don't listen to them," Kim added. The two boys glared at her in union.

Trent and Michael went off to talk to some hot-shot man they knew and Hayley went over to table three, leaving Kira with the boys and Kim. Ethan told her to prove that she knew Kylee Styles and Conner said he'd go with her to 'witness' it. Kim was busy teasing him. Meanwhile, Kira was lost in her thoughts. Was she really not good enough? Why hadn't an agent chosen her? Would she ever do anything incredible in her life?

* * *

Kira couldn't believe just how stuck up Kylee had become. 'Hey, at some point you gotta grow up!' she had said. Grow up? It seemed like she was rubbing it in her face that she was a pop-star now and that Kira was just a 'nobody.' It infuriated her to no end.

She was arguing with Conner by the escalators when she heard a scream. They bounded onto the escalators and ended up running to get there. When the pair of them got through the door to the parking lot, they saw Kylee and her security being ambushed by a monster... donkey. This was no doubt another one of Mesogog's freaks.

All Kylee could do was scream, "Don't you know who I am?!" in her annoying shrill voice. Kira had to roll her eyes. Did Kylee seriously think her reputation would intimidate the monster? She and Conner helped the bodyguards fight off the tyrannodrones. Kira might not have been a ranger, but she could kick and punch if she wanted to. She ran up to Kylee and managed to defeat the tyranndrones surrounding them.

"Kira, what are you doing?" Kylee shrieked as the girl in question defended her.

"Talk later, run now," Kira ordered and the diva did as she was told, screeching for dramatic effect.

* * *

"My career is over," Kylee complained for the millionth time. Turns out, when Kira told her to run, she ran alright. Right into the donkey monster. And he extracted her youth out of her, leaving her wrinkly and grey haired. Not to mention extra annoying too. "This is the worse thing that happened to anyone ever!"

"Oh, come on Kylee. I'm sure someone will find a way to reverse this," Kira told her. Truth to be told, she wanted out. She couldn't take the whining any longer.

"But I'm supposed to go on TV tonight!" Kylee moaned.

"Just because you look a little older, doesn't mean you still can't sing," Kira reasoned.

"Right... Go on national TV looking like this. I must look at least... forty," the diva exaggerated. "I'm gonna go to the toilets." Kira nodded and rolled her eyes. Kylee was probably going to go and put more make up on or just cry herself dry staring at her reflection.

As the singer got up, something fell out of her bag. Kira waited till her _friend_ was out of sight before picking it up. It was a purple... gem. Now, she wasn't a jewellery type of girl but this gem was just intriguing. Besides, it wasn't actually jewellery because it wasn't part of a necklace, a ring or anything like that. It was simply a lavender gem. That's why Kira liked it.

Before she knew it, the gem started to glow. Kira didn't know what to do and started panicking. What if it was some weird thing like what the rangers came across every other day? Would Kylee notice that she tampered with it? Should she give it back? Should she keep it? As her mind raced, she didn't notice someone come up from behind her.

"Hey, what's that you got there?" the familiar voice asked. Kira abruptly turned around to face the owner of that warm voice.

"Trent! You scared me!" she exclaimed, hoping Trent hadn't seen too much. The last thing she need was to get her crush involved with the weird things in her life. Yes, crush. After constantly being teased by Ethan, Kira accepted that she did indeed have a crush on Trent. But it didn't go any further than that, no matter what the cheeky blue ranger claimed.

"Sorry," Trent apologised sheepishly, which Kira found adorable. He sat next to her on the couch. "Is that part of a necklace or something?"

"Huh? Oh this?" Kira enquired, slowly opening her palm. She was relieved to find that it wasn't glowing anymore, so she quickly slipped it into her pocket. "No, it's just a gem."

"I'm putting it up Trent!" came Hayley's sing song voice. The pair looked up to see the gorgeous red-head hovering above them, holding a very familiar picture in a frame.

"Hey, that's me!" Kira observed the now completed and coloured version of the picture she had seen before in Trent's sketch book. "Is that what you were working on?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't let her put it up," he stammered nervously, like a school boy with a crush. Which he was. Hayley winked at him and walked off to put the picture up somewhere.

"No, it's great," Kira commented, shuffling closer towards him. "But, how come you drew me as a superhero?"

"Cos you're pretty... pretty brave," Trent had almost given away his crush on her! He didn't know what he was thinking, almost calling her pretty, even if it was true. "For getting on stage and playing from your heart... not performing for some image." He looked away for a second before meeting her eyes again. "Besides, superheroes are all I know how to draw."

"Thanks, it's really sweet," Kira chirped, grinning so hard that her lips were hurting. He shyly returned it and they stayed like that for a while until Kylee came back.

"I'm back!" she announced, like she was the best thing that happened to the world. Kira's mood instantly darkened as Trent started to get up. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"Stay," she hissed, smiling dangerously at him. He smirked at her as he realised that she didn't want to be alone with the old woman.

"Who's that Kira?" Kylee asked, as if she had just noticed Trent. But then again that was probably the case; she was incredibly self-centred, even in her current state.

Before Kira could reply, Trent squeezed her hand (she hadn't let go from before) and beat her to it, "Trent Fernandez, her _very good friend_." Kira's eyes widened at the suggestive tone he used and she tried to hide her blush. "Actually, I came to tell her that I wanted to show her something at my house."

"What?" Kira asked, just as clueless as Kylee. Was he asking her out? She noticed that he had used another innuendo but brushed it off. He gave her a 'play-along' glance and she nodded, somewhat disappointed when she realised it was all an act. "Now?"

"Yeah," Trent responded swiftly. He stood up and tugged Kira's hand, pulling her up with him. "Come on."

"Kira! You're ditching me to hang out with your boyfriend?" Kylee questioned in disbelief.

When they were friends a few years back, Kylee was always the one to blow her off for a boyfriend. Boys gave up on Kira because their charms didn't work on her. She wasn't easy and hardly spoke to guys, unless she needed a background guitarist/drummer or was having a go at one of them. And she hated being called babe.

Kira's cheeks were blazing at Kylee's words. Luckily, Trent couldn't see her as he was standing a bit behind her and they were both facing Kylee. Boyfriend? Seriously? Is that what they looked like? Did that mean Trent liked her back? Kira quickly shook her head and regained her composure.

"Yes," she replied simply and Trent fought the urge to snigger at the diva's face. "Hayley will look after you."

"But I want you to stay!" Kylee wailed, grabbing Kira's free hand. "You're my friend. You can't leave me like this!"

Trent was disgusted that Kylee used the guilt trip whilst Kira fell for it and felt conflicted. But then she remembered when Kylee ditched her to become famous. All those times she didn't answer her calls or bother to contact her back. And the fact that she even changed her number to erase Kira out of her life.

"You're not the only _friend _I have Kylee," Kira argued, practically spitting out the word 'friend.' Trent nodded in agreement.

"I'm Kylee Styles!" Kylee retorted, acting like it would get her whatever she wanted. Kira let go of Trent's warm hand and fished something out of her pocket. It was a tape.

"This is the Kylee I used to know. She was someone who cared about other people and not just herself," she stated, thrusting it into Kylee's free hand. Then she tore her left hand away from Kylee's right. "I'm going off to my _very good friend _Trent's house now," using the same playful tone Trent had used before. He cleared his throat awkwardly and offered her his arm, which she gladly accepted. They walked away together and Kira didn't bother glancing back... leaving Kylee glaring at their retreating backs.

* * *

Kira fell back on her bed after the long day. She had spent a few hours at Trent's house, just hanging out and looking at his artwork. Her lips twitched at the mere thought of it. After a while, she checked her mobile phone and saw missed calls from an unknown number. She frowned. Who would call her now? Especially when she didn't know them. She had Conner, Ethan, Trent, Michael and Kim's phone numbers as well as some friends from school and her relatives. So who could it be?

Upon closer inspection, she realised she received a text message too:

_Dear Kira, I'm so sorry I've been so selfish. Please read this at least once before deleting it or anything. If you're wondering how I got your number, your friend Conner gave it to me. I guess I should tell you why I've been such a lousy friend._

_The truth is I'm jealous of you. I might be famous but I don't have real friends like you. And I've never had a guy who admires me as much as your 'very good friend' does you ;) You don't know how much I wish I was you. How badly I want friends like yours. How much I want a boyfriend who loves me for me. Don't deny it. You've got it all, and even though I'm a famous singer, you win. You always did. Well, maybe I'll see you around later XD You're awesome ;) Love, Kylee xxx_

Kira smiled sadly at the message, as her eyes glazed over it once more. She wondered if Kylee really did regret her behaviour and if she really wrote this message or got her secretary to do it instead. She also wondered if Trent 'admired' her so much and if he 'loved her for her' or if Kylee was just sucking up to her. Clearly her feelings for him were far too obvious...

Just as Kira was about to go and get ready for bed, she remembered a significant detail. The gem. Pulling it out of her pocket, she thought about what she would do. Then the obvious solution came to her mind. She grabbed her mobile and went on her speed dials. Pressing #4, (the first three being her parents and Trent) she awaited the yellow ranger to pick up...

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is probably twice the length of any other that I've written for this fanfic. Forgive me for going OTT with Trent but don't forget, Kira's not the only one with a crush on him. (SHHHHHH)**


	8. Game on!

**A/N: I'm back b****es (and ba*****s)! Yeah, you guys should know why I've been gone, lol. This chapter's a bit choppy since I haven't written for like three months. Soz :'(**

**hewhoreaps: Yep, Kira's life is gonna chaaaange!**

**Jeremy Shane: The usual, thanks as always :)**

**brankel1: Thanks, lol, glad you liked that 'meanie' bit XD**

**K-Cat: Neither can I :')**

**Jezzyhuntress: Well, yes, obviously. I didn't put his name on the filter thingy if he wasn't going to be there :/ It's all up to AquitarStar anyway, I'll put him in when she wants me to.**

**moustachelover14: Kay, thanks XD**

**Mikeylacross: THANKS. The awesome ****idea ****about Kim and Michael being rangers is totally AquitarStar's clever thinking though :) All I'm doing is applying my writing skills here and managing Kira (and KRENT) XDDDDD**

**BellaVision: Read on darlin'. (Creepy right?)**

* * *

It was an average day at the Cyberspace. Ethan's eyes were glued to a video game and Trent was doing his part time job. Conner, Kim and Mike were training and Kira was... missing.

"Hey, I got a big one for you, be careful," Hayley warned as she gave Trent the next order.

"Don't worry, I'll call for back-up if things get ugly," Trent replied playfully, picking the tray up. It only had one drink on it.

"Not so fast," Hayley said, grabbing the drink and putting it in another tray, in the middle of lots of milkshakes. Trent groaned and swapped trays. "Hey, Hayley, do you where Kira is?"

"Kira?" the red head repeated, thinking of a reasonable reply. Truth was, she knew where Kira was, but it was a secret.

"Yeah, I called her and she says she's been ill these past few days but then again, she manages to show up at school," Trent stated. "It's weird; I think she's avoiding me."

"Why would you think that?" Hayley asked, already knowing the answer. Trent was right. Kira was avoiding him because she was a ranger now. The purple ranger. She was currently undergoing extra training so she could catch up with the others. But she didn't want to drag Trent into her complicated world so she stayed away from him. At least until she got the hang of being a ranger.

"I dunno, maybe she thinks I'm a stalker," Trent mumbled. Poor guy. He had no idea.

"That's not it. She's going through a hard time and she's not really talking to anyone," Hayley lied. "I mean, look at Ethan. They used to hang out here quite a lot together right? Now he's by himself," Hayley gestured towards the game-crazy blue ranger. Luckily, she got away with bending the truth as Trent nodded understandingly.

"I guess so. Thanks Hayley," he said, flashing her a grin before getting on with his work.

* * *

"So where's Ethan?" Michael questioned.

"We should've dragged him from the cybercafé, sorry Dr M," Kira replied.

"No, it's Ethan's fault not yours guys," Kim stated. "He's been trying to win that game for ages. I bet he's so pre-occupied that he doesn't even know you're the purple ranger yet."

"What's the big deal anyway? I mean, it's just practice," Conner cut in arrogantly.

"Training is just as important as the real deal," Michael told his son. "You never know when you might be attacked." As if on cue, a tyrannodrone appeared out of the blue and kicked him. The others caught Michael before he fell. "See?" Conner sighed, immediately looking sheepish.

"That's enough guys," Kim chided, wondering how father and son could be so alike in stubbornness.

The enemies attacked straight away and the fight seemed a bit harder than usual. Kira stumbled onto her raptor cycle, next to Conner.

"How do you guys feel about a ride in the country?" she asked.

Conner kicked the tyrannodrone off him and replied, "Great day for it!"

"Good idea!" Kim shouted, looking to Michael for approval. He nodded.

"Dino Thunder, power up!" the quartet yelled in unison.

After they morphed, Michael resumed his head to head combat with Zeltrax while the others used their raptor cycles to crush the remaining tyrannodrones. As usual, Zeltrax escaped like a coward when he realised he was alone.

"That was seriously random," Conner commented on the surprise attack.

"It was probably a diversion," Michael concluded. "Kira and Conner, you two go to the cafe and get Ethan. Meet me at the lab. Kim, you come with me."

"Sure," Kim agreed.

"Got it!" Kira replied, running in the direction of the cybercafé to get their geeky teammate.

* * *

"Ethan, you sure you know how to lock up...?" Hayley questioned rather than stated, as she was about to leave the cybercafé.

"Yeah, no problem. As soon as I get this dude, I'm outta here," Ethan reassured her. "And thanks." Hayley turned around and rolled her eyes, quite amused at his behaviour.

"I know I'm gonna regret this," she said, sighing and walking off.

The blue ranger chuckled and cheekily waved at her retreating back. When she was out of sight, he pulled out a device and plugged into the keyboard.

"Yeah, baby, come to papa!" he sang, with a massive grin on his face. It looked like his lips were going to rip. "Just a few more seconds and I'll have the code!"

All of a sudden, his device was hit by a laser and the computer screen began to emit blue waves. Before he knew it, he was absorbed into his game. Literally.

* * *

"You think he's still here?" Conner asked Kira, as they got closer to the door of the cybercafé.

"Let's find out," Kira chirped.

Stopping by the door and peering inside the windows, the pair saw no one there. They were about to enter and investigate further, when they heard a villainous laugh. You know, like those ones that you hear in the movies. The rangers whipped around to see another one of Mesogog's freaky creations.

"Oh great," Conner grumbled.

"If you're looking for your friend, you're too late. Unless you want to join him!" it crooned in its deep, garbled voice. Kira and Conner wasted no time in battling it.

"Dad, we found one of Mesogog's buddies, but no Ethan," Conner spoke to his father, through his morpher.

"But Kim's saying she's getting a reading on him," he heard Michael reply, before talking to Kim. "Keep looking while she pin points the signal."

"Easy for him to say," Conner complained, just barely dodging a deadly laser beam.

"Hey Kira, I think you should search for him inside. He should be there, according to his morpher's signal," Kim suggested via morpher, as Kira and her teammate were thrown onto some crates.

"Now would be a really good time to find Ethan!" the latter exclaimed, panting and trying to catch his breath.

"See if you can draw his fire, I'll check inside," Kira quipped.

"Check fast, I don't know how long I'll be able to hold him off," Conner replied.

"Okay, here," she said, creating an illusion of herself which distracted the monster. Conner nodded at her in appreciation and kicked the monster whilst Kira went inside.

"Ethan?" she called, as she reached his favourite spot/computer. The half fried device caught Kira's attention. "What's this?" The purple ranger didn't have time to react as she was sucked into the computer.

* * *

Ethan was chucked on the ground by the black and white triptoids. Kira fell out of the sky and landed next to him, with a loud thud.

"Huh?" she grunted, completely confused like he had been a while ago.

"Welcome to my world," he simply said.

"I don't suppose you know how to get out of here?" Kira implored, as the pair of them got on their feet.

"I don't even know how I got in," Ethan panicked. Once again, the triptoids attacked them. It was futile. Ethan and Kira were standing back-to-back, the former trembling and the latter racking her brains. That was odd. Ethan was usually the brainy one but it seemed like he lost his brain just like he lost the game.

"Have you tried morphing?" Kira enquired.

"What will that do?" Ethan murmured nervously.

"Keep us alive long enough to figure a way out."

"Good enough for me," the blue ranger was about to morph but stopped. "But what about you?" Kim was right; Ethan had been so interested in his game that he had no idea what had been going on around him.

"Just do it!" Kira ordered. Ethan nodded like a child who got told off.

"Dino Thunder power up, ha!" they shrieked in union. Ethan was shocked.

"You're-you're a ranger?" he stated the obvious. He continued to stare at her a bit longer but then began to brag, "Yes! I knew it! I knew you'd be the purple ranger!" Ethan's joy was short-lived as he was hit in the gut by one of the triptoid's... sticks.

"Oh Ethan..." Kira sighed, defeating the triptoid that had attacked him. Now they were in the middle of the triptoids' circle.

"Kira, wanna go for a spin?" Ethan asked.

"You got it!" she agreed, grabbing his hands. He spun her around so she could kick their surrounding enemies.

* * *

Meanwhile, Conner was still fighting with the same freak he and Kira were fighting before. He was about to morph but the freak blasted him through the door and into the cybercafé. Thankfully, he was hurled onto Ethan's device, which reversed its earlier actions.

Conner stood up and watched in confusion as Kira and Ethan appeared, with a bunch of black and white footsoldiers he'd never seen before. "What the- huh?"

The others stopped (even the baddies) to scan the room, thoroughly complexed, before resuming their battle.

"What's going on?" Conner inquired.

"Don't ask," the purple ranger simply responded, as she punched a white triptoid.

The blue ranger flung a black triptoid over the counter and into the stools – the very same stools that Hayley had carefully put away.

"Oh man, Hayley's seriously gonna lose it!" he screamed.

"Morph and meet us outside, okay?" Kira told Conner.

"Gladly," he concurred.

* * *

"I'll see if I can get access by linking into our main power supply," Hayley informed Michael, who was sat next to her at the main computer. He turned around to face the others.

Mike started with a sigh before speaking, "So let me get this straight. You were so caught up in a video game, that you let a monster sneak up behind you." Beldorf the wizard was behind the rangers, playing with his wand. Ethan's mistake had caused this.

"It's a pretty tight game Dr M," Ethan lamely defended himself, earning amused looks from his teammates.

"You have to keep this game in your head at all times!" Michael scolded, without raising his voice too much.

"Hey guys," Kim took over for him. "I know it can be difficult and dangerous too. And that's why-" she was cut off; her lips had disappeared! Michael was beyond pissed at this point.

"Ethan!" he bellowed. Said boy turned around to face the wizard.

"Beldorf!" he squeaked. "Give Kim her mouth back!"

"Killjoy!" Beldorf muttered under his breath before undoing his magic.

"Okay? Let's not do that again," Kim finished explaining. She hadn't even realised that her mouth had vanished and returned again.

"I'm really sorry Dr M," Ethan apologised.

"I know," Michael replied.

"I've definitely learnt my lesson."

"You know, this might not be a total loss," Hayley spoke up, spinning her chair around to face the rangers.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked, turning to face her.

"That's creature's energy left a residual power pulse. If I recalibrate the settings I might be able to use this thing," she gestured towards Ethan's cheating device. "To send Beldorf back." Conner was totally puzzled whilst Kim got up and searched for something on the computer.

"You mean I did something right?" Ethan implored proudly.

"You may have gotten lucky," Michael corrected. "Kim, have you found the monster's signal yet?"

"Yep," Kim replied.

"Kira, can you stay here and keep an eye on Beldorf?" Michael requested. Kira nodded.

"Why doesn't Kira have to battle? Doesn't she have a biozord?" Ethan asked, as they ran outside, ready to battle.

"It's not that. She has the Cephlazord, but she can't form a megazord with our biozords, so she needs more biozords of her own to form her own megazord," Kim explained.

"Dude, even I knew that," Conner boasted, smirking. He received glares from all of them.

* * *

After sending Beldorf back into the game, Hayley, Kira and Ethan witnessed Devin and Cassidy fall out of the sky... or ceiling rather. Cassidy was wearing a pink dress and silver headdress covered in brown stuff which they liked to think was mud.

"Great entrance," Ethan droned.

"Now Your Highness," Devin started but was cut off.

"Stop with your Highness stuff already? I am sick of being the Queen! I am dirty and I smell like some kind of animal! Oh Devin, I smell!" she cried like a pathetic child.

"Come here," Devin pulled her in for a hug, trying to comfort her. But he backed away when he caught a whiff of her awful scent. "It's okay!"

Conner and Trent strolled in, laughing at the couple of idiots. Well at least Trent was. Conner still appeared to be as clueless as always.

"So what's the deal? Did you get the secret code and win the game?" Trent asked Ethan. "Not exactly. You'd better get me a tall smoothie - it's gonna be a long day!" Everyone laughed.

"Just don't push me with your chair this time," Trent warned.

"Of course not," Ethan replied. No. This time he was going to push a certain purple ranger into Trent instead...

* * *

**A/N: Hope it wasn't too bad. There weren't that many opportunities to add originality in this particular episode/chapter. And I hope none of you are mad for the delay - read my profile to find out what's been up these past three months.**


End file.
